


Oh, I Just Can't Help Myself

by xiaoeri



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, porn with some plot?, skirt!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoeri/pseuds/xiaoeri
Summary: Hongjoong knows he looks damn good in a skirt and just maybe Seonghwa has noticed this too...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 237





	Oh, I Just Can't Help Myself

Hongjoong stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room, carefully running his fingers down the front of the blouse he wore and paused at the high waistline of his chosen outfit. 

It was a rare day. He had a few hours alone in the dorm, with the rest of his group mates off doing various activities. He had to feign a headache to get out of being dragged shopping, but it was worth it to secure some quality quiet time alone in the dorm. Having any sort of private time was nearly non-existent for the past few years. A little time here and there, sure, but never an entire afternoon at home without any fear of interruption.

His hair, which was left styled, was pushed away from his face through his fingers, as he regarded his bare face in his reflection. Hongjoong’s current state of attire was more important to him than his face and hair. 

A few months previous, during their filming of the Inception and THANXX dances, the stylists had the brilliant idea of putting Hongjoong in a half skirt. Originally, he was surprised at the idea, but definitely not opposed and once he wore it and monitored their choreo, Hongjoong was amazed to see how pretty the skirt looked on him; how nice his body’s lines were accentuated by his movements with the flowy fabric.

After this, Hongjoong practically begged their stylists to give him more stage outfits including the half skirt. They happily obliged, telling him how cute and elegant he looked while dancing in the garment. It was then, after all those stages, that Hongjoong wondered exactly how he would look if he wore a full skirt.

Fast forward to some late-night online shopping on his phone and a handful of deliveries that safely were stored in the back of his dresser for this very moment later, and here he was. 

The blouse he chose was a black button-down, made from a soft, silken, nearly sheer chiffon material. He tucked it into the most important piece of the outfit, a high waisted black and grey plaid skirt. It fit his form like a glove, flaring out just at his hips but keeping his waistline looking slim and curved. To tie off the whole outfit he ordered a pair of black, thigh-high socks and a pair of heeled black ankle booties. 

Taking a step back, he turned around, looking over his shoulder at himself in the mirror and admiring how he looked. It was amazing to him, how a simple change our wardrobe could make him feel so pretty and if he were being completely honest with himself, downright sexy. 

As he turned his hips sharply, the skirt fluttered, following his movement. Maybe someday if he were ever feeling brazen, he could bring the skirt with him to the studio to see how it looked when he truly danced. For now, he would just enjoy viewing it in the safety and solitude of his bedroom. 

Hongjoong was so busy admiring himself, it took him far too long to note what he was hearing, which was the sound of someone coming down the hallway and opening the door to his room without knocking. 

In a moment of utter panic, Hongjoong completely froze, unsure of what to do. There was nowhere to hide in his room— unless he possibly threw himself in his and Seonghwa’s shared closet. But no, it was regrettably already too late. His friend and roommate entered their room, lifting his gaze to meet Hongjoong’s eyes in the mirror and stopping dead in his tracks.

“Uh, hi hyung?” Hongjoong said sheepishly, giving a nervous (note: semi-hysterical,) giggle while he waved to Seonghwa through his reflection.

“Thought you were at vocal practice?” Hongjoong tried when Seonghwa made no immediate reaction to his words. He hadn’t said anything yet, he was still just  _ staring _ . It made Hongjoong anxious, nervous about his appearance. Honestly, he didn’t believe Seonghwa would judge him for this— it was just still something too  _ new _ , too  _ private _ that Hongjoong was exploring for himself that he didn’t think he was quite ready to share yet. A little too late for that though, his secret was now right there out in the open for Seonghwa to see.

“I-I forgot my phone,” Seonghwa suddenly stammered out, finally tearing his eyes away from Hongjoong’s reflection to stare directly at him instead.

When he turned to face his friend, somehow his current state of dress left him feeling more exposed and vulnerable than if he had been completely naked. Hongjoong crossed his arms over his chest self consciously. His face felt hot and he let his sight drop to the floor. He couldn’t stand to see the expression of shock Seonghwa was going to make once he realised what he was seeing. Seonghwa was never good at keeping his emotions off his face, even at the best of times.

“You look really nice,” Seonghwa blurted out, causing Hongjoong to raise his head, eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief.

“Yeah?” He grinned, gaining a little more confidence as he dropped his arms and toyed with the edge of the skirt with his fingers. “I think so too.” 

Taking a step closer, Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa’s vision followed with interest the movement of his hands along the hem of the plaid fabric. 

“It’s cute, right? I bet it would look pretty while I’m dancing. Maybe I should let you teach me some girl group choreo,” he teased, looking up at his friend through his eyelashes with a coy smile. It was amusing, watching Seonghwa’s face screw up in thought as if he were having trouble processing Hongjoong’s words, like he was envisioning the prospect in his head. 

“Hyung?” Hongjoong bit his bottom lip, fighting back a laugh as Seonghwa frowned, reaching out to touch the skirt, but aborting the motion, hesitating just before he made contact. 

“It looks nice,” Seonghwa repeated and Hongjoong couldn’t hold back his chuckle this time, throwing his arms around Seonghwa’s neck unexpectedly, causing him to gasp.

“You said that already. Don’t you have any other compliments for me?” 

Their friendship had moved into semi-dangerous territory long ago. They’d always flirtatiously bickered and played around, naturally gravitating towards each other. They were such opposites in personality, yet somehow things between them clicked so easily. They so rarely got into any serious fights or disagreements. They were just an all-around perfect fit for each other.

One day, when they had stayed up far too late just talking alone together, things took a turn into a more complicated territory than ‘just friends’. It was Hongjoong who leaned in first, kissing Seonghwa ever so gently on the corner of his lips. Not even a second later, and before Hongjoong could even lean back to begin to apologise for his actions, Seonghwa kissed him back. Since then, sporadically they had hooked up a fair amount of times, also crawling into one another’s beds (mostly Seonghwa’s bottom bunk,) when they needed comfort or affection. They wouldn’t say they are  _ dating  _ per se, but they were definitely  _ something  _ significant that neither of them was ready to put a true label on. 

“Where did you get this?” Seonghwa asked, motioning toward Hongjoong’s outfit.

“That’s not very good complimenting,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes, bemused. “I bought it online. I guess this means that you like it?” 

Hongjoong pulled back to do a little spin in front of Seonghwa so that he could view the outfit in its full glory. In the quick movement of his hips, the fabric of the skirt twirled, lifting just enough to reveal a sliver of bare skin just above his over the knee socks. It was painfully apparent that Seonghwa’s eyes fixated not only on his movement but on that teeny reveal of skin. 

“You can touch me, you know. There’s nothing stopping you.” Hongjoong reached his hands out, circling his small fingers around Seonghwa’s wrists to draw his hands towards his body. Manoeuvring them, he didn’t pull away until Seonghwa’s palms were pressed against his hip bones. “There.”

“ _ Hongjoong _ ,” Seonghwa warned, curling his fingers around the curve of his hips, rubbing his thumbs upward to watch the shift of fabric, slowly lifting the hem of the skirt. Hongjoong let it happen, wickedly entertained by the gasp Seonghwa let out as that sliver of skin on his thigh became visible again. 

Walking them back a few clumsy steps, Seonghwa crowded Hongjoong up against the pole of their bunk beds, dipping his head down to kiss him on the mouth. 

This was a familiar territory at least. It helped Hongjoong relax, leaning further into the kiss and letting his lips part just enough to feel Seonghwa lick into his mouth. He groaned, reaching his arms around to grasp tightly at the back of the other man’s shirt.

“Fuck,” he mumbled emphatically, breathing hastened when Seonghwa finally pulled away. It was almost embarrassing, how hard he was already from just a kiss. His partner didn’t seem to mind, shifting his hips just enough so that Hongjoong could feel his own hardened cock against his hip.

Backing off just enough to start unbuttoning Hongjoong’s shirt, Seonghwa lifted his head to meet his gaze.

“Is this okay?” he requested quietly as he began to undo Hongjoong’s shirt from the collar. 

“Yes, please, yeah, go ahead,” Hongjoong mumbled breathlessly in return. 

Seonghwa had the gall to snort at his rush of words, working his way down his shirt until it was completely undone. Hongjoong pouted, huffing out of the indignation of being teased for his eagerness but he couldn’t stay pressed for very long, because the second Seonghwa pushed his shirt off his shoulder, his mouth was on Hongjoong’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin just below his ear.

“Oh, oh fuck,  _ hyung _ ,” Hongjoong rarely cursed, but if there was ever a moment to let it all out, it was these moments alone with Seonghwa.

Letting his hands travel down Seonghwa’s back, Hongjoong grabbed hold of the fabric between his fingers, lifting it to attempt to get it off his body. They broke apart just long enough for them both to scramble to get the t-shirt off of Seonghwa’s back. Hongjoong could feel lips and teeth against his neck, whining in complaint of not only the sensation, but the knowledge that Seonghwa was going to leave a mark there that would be a pain to cover up. Not that he had never done that same thing to Seonghwa or anything… 

Their stylists were forever scolding them over it.

Hongjoong’s small hands laid their palms flat against Seonghwa’s abdomen, feeling the soft, warm skin and toned muscles underneath. He fought heavily the urge to fall to his knees and run his mouth along the lines of Seonghwa’s muscles, now less defined than they had been a few months ago, but no less lovely.

“Bed,” Seonghwa suggested, dislodging himself from Hongjoong’s poor abused neck. 

Knees nearly buckling, Hongjoong hadn’t realised that Seonghwa had been holding him upright. It took a moment to find his balance, flopping without grace atop Seonghwa’s bed on the bottom bunk. Untucking the now open shirt, he took it off completely, chucking it on the floor while Seonghwa settled by his feet, taking off his booties and letting them fall to the ground as well. He was left in only the skirt and socks. 

He looked down, noting his cock straining against his underwear, causing an obvious bulge in the fabric of his skirt. Hongjoong groaned at that, biting down on his lip to keep from making any more noise. Somehow the sight of it seemed even lewder than if he were just in his underwear. Seonghwa, as observant as he was, took note of where Hongjoong was looking and had the audacity to  _ smirk _ at him.

Seonghwa left him no time to voice his complaints though, because just a second later there were two hands on his supple thighs, travelling upwards and taking the hem skirt with them, fabric pooling against his wrists. Hongjoong watched, propping himself up on elbows to get a better view. Seonghwa didn’t stop until his underwear was completely exposed, all the way up to the waistband. He wasn’t wearing anything special, just his usual favourite little pair black boxer briefs; the ones that hugged his ass cheeks so perfectly.

“Stop staring,” Hongjoong whined, drawing his knees up in an attempt to hide himself. Seonghwa wasn’t having it though, he held onto Hongjoong’s thighs, spreading them apart even further so that they were lifted onto either side of his bony hips, effectively stopping any further attempts Hongjoong would have to close his legs.

“Look at you,” Seonghwa whispered, running his fingers up and down the exposed part of Hongjoong’s thighs, down to the edge of the socks and then back up to the bottoms of his underwear.

“Please, please touch me,” Hongjoong gasped out, swallowing hard and licking at his lips as he watched Seonghwa just…  _ staring  _ down at him. He knew he was quite a sight; the black socks, stark against the soft, naked skin of his thighs. The skirt, still snuggly zipped tight along his tapered waistline. The outline of his cock was painfully visible, straining and begging to be released. 

With jerky movement, Seonghwa moved to palm Hongjoong through his underwear, rubbing his thumb around the tip of his dick, which was already visibly wet. Hongjoong let out a truly pitiful noise at the sensation, lifting his hips off the bed and into his touch.

Seonghwa finally put him out of his misery, hooking his fingers onto the waist and of his underwear to tug them down and off, throwing them to join his shirt somewhere off the bed. Hongjoong was left in nothing but his up flipped skirt and his pair of socks. 

His cock was pink and slick, curving upward toward his stomach. He probably would have been embarrassed by his state of undress had he not been turned on past the first point of reasonable thought. All he could focus on was Seonghwa’s big hand wrapping its way around his length, giving him a gentle tug. Hongjoong knew he was on the small side of things in all capacities, but Seonghwa never cared. It was not something worth being self-conscious about, especially with how nicely his length fit in Seonghwa’s palm or his mouth.

“Ah, ah S-Seonghwa,” he stuttered out, watching Seonghwa hyper-focus on his hand movement, drawing it up and down at an excruciatingly slow, but enticing pace. Hongjoong had a hard time staying quiet around Seonghwa at the best of times… but with his partner jerking him off, there was no stopping the number of breathy moans and broken syllables of Seonghwa’s name constantly tumbling from his lips.

“Seonghwa I— I’m gonna— If you keep,” Hongjoong couldn’t fully finish his sentence, but Seonghwa knew he would end up coming if he didn’t stop. So, when the hand around his length suddenly pulled away just seconds from tipping him over the edge, Hongjoong couldn’t help but cry out with a loud unapologetically needy whine.

With his body trembling with arousal, Hongjoong cracked an eye open he hadn’t remembered closing, peering at Seonghwa seated between his legs. He had the decency to appear contrite at least, for leaving Hongjoong so close to the edge without letting him finish. Fighting to steady his breathing, Hongjoong shakily sat back up on his elbows, wondering why Seonghwa was being so contemplative and quiet. 

“You okay?” He finally managed to ask, apparently shocking Seonghwa out of his own head as he blinked down at Hongjoong below him. 

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking,” he replied, running a soothing hand up Hongjoong’s side in apology.

“You were just jerking me off two seconds ago and now you’re daydreaming?” Hongjoong pouted in complaint.

“I want to do something we haven’t tried before,” Seonghwa admitted quietly, shyly, like he was testing the waters. Hongjoong sat up almost completely, and Seonghwa tilted his head up to look at him through his eyelashes while nibbling nervously on his bottom lip. It was  _ precious _ , how Seonghwa still felt the need to ask permission when they were messing around like Hongjoong wouldn’t do practically anything Seonghwa wanted. 

“Yeah? Can you at least take your pants off before we do?” He raised an eyebrow, smiling fully when Seonghwa huffed at him, looking down as if he had forgotten he still had his pants still on in the first place. 

“Maybe. We’ll see.” Seonghwa surged forward, capturing Hongjoong’s lips who let out a startled little noise before giggling into the kiss. He gave up on holding himself up, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa for leverage as the taller man pressed heavily against him. 

Pulling back just enough, Seonghwa drew his hands up Hongjoong’s hips and waist, curving around his front to give his chest a firm squeeze. Hongjoong yelped at the feeling, but one more squeeze had him moaning against Seonghwa’s mouth. His own arms slid along the other man’s middle, down his back and around the curve of his ass.

As Seonghwa drew back, Hongjoong refused to let his hands drop, but instead, gave him a playful pat on the butt. Pursing his lips, Seonghwa didn’t seem to have anything to say, which made Hongjoong fight back a giggle. Seonghwa had a lovely bottom, as far as Hongjoong was concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up,” Seonghwa mumbled, stretching forward to reach clumsily over the top of the bed to his desk butted up against it. Hongjoong knew from experience that he was searching for their lube, which they kept amusingly in a drawer mostly filled with stationery. It looked innocuous, sitting amongst Seonghwa’s neatly stacked notebooks and pencil cases, but Hongjoong wasn’t complaining, as the drawer was within easy reach of the bed, it made perfect sense for the lube to live there.

“Can you—” Seonghwa started to speak, but Hongjoong already knew where he was going with his request so he simply spread his legs further apart, drawing his knees up to give as much space as needed for this activity. This wasn’t by far the first time they’d done this. Both had their fair share of giving and receiving when it came to using their fingers. That was the main reason why the bottle was already half empty. 

Hongjoong watched intently while Seonghwa sat back, meticulously coating his fingers and trying his hardest not to get any lube on his sheets. Rolling his eyes, he honestly didn’t see a point. They were just going to get them  _ dirty  _ soon anyway, so why bother? There was no real reason to ask either, as Seonghwa’s neat-freak tendencies permeated through far too many aspects of his life. 

“I’m going to open you up, okay?” The pad of his index finger, with its neatly trimmed nail, circled tentatively around Hongjoong’s entrance. He didn’t reply but gave a nod in consent. He knew Seonghwa would never hurt him; he would never push Hongjoong to do something he didn’t want to do or make him uncomfortable. It was sweet really, how patient and tentative Seonghwa was with him. Even with all his teasing, he always made sure Hongjoong felt good no matter what they were doing together. Hongjoong wasn’t above admitting he liked being pampered sometimes.

One finger wasn’t much of a stretch, but Seonghwa still took his time, making sure Hongjoong was good and ready before adding a second one. He groaned at the feeling, enjoying the warmth and slickness the lube provided. Hongjoong was too busy basking in his reverie, that he hadn’t noticed Seonghwa subtly shifting positions on the bed below him. Gently, he coaxed Hongjoong to spread his thighs further as he went to give Seonghwa easy access to continue. Letting out a whine when Seonghwa’s fingers pulled out, he instead gave an undignified squawk when he felt his legs and hips lifted off the bed as Seonghwa’s manhandled Hongjoong’s thighs around his neck. 

Gripping the sheets around him for purchase, Hongjoong stared wide-eyed down at Seonghwa, who was now holding his partner’s smaller body up in the air with hands on his waist and the leverage of his legs over Seonghwa’s shoulders. The skirt was now completely upside down, resting over his stomach with the hem tickling his chest with every subtle movement. 

“Seonghwa, what are you doing?” he asked uncertainly.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Seonghwa retorted, wasting not a second more before burying his face between Hongjoong’s ass cheeks and kissing his entrance, wet and messy. 

Hongjoong choked out a noise, arching his back and squirming in pleasure. Seonghwa hummed in satisfaction and Hongjoong could  _ feel _ it, causing him to cry out again, louder this time. Hongjoong was glad they were home alone because he could not even hope to control his volume at this point. 

“Oh— oh fuck  _ hyung _ ,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut, with his chest already heaving from his shallow breathing.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Seonghwa pulled back just enough to turn his head, kissing a trembling Hongjoong on the sensitive area of his inner thigh. 

“Don’t stop, please? Please— more. I like it. It feels so— _so_ _good_ , hyung please.” Hongjoong was passed the point of caring about his pride and was not above begging for what he wanted. He was struggling to keep his calves from sliding off of Seonghwa’s shoulders, as the fabric of his socks which he somehow impossibly still had on, made things difficult to sustain his grip. To keep his thighs pressed around Seonghwa’s neck, he hooked his ankles and feet together behind him, toes curling when Seonghwa slipped his tongue inside him. 

Hongjoong bit back a moan, fighting to even keep his eyes open. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but couldn’t bring himself to unclench his fingers from where they were tangled into the sheets. The view of his cock was half obscured by the skirt, but he could see a peek of it underneath, leaking precum onto his stomach and seeping into the fabric.

Seonghwa moved, using one hand to spread Hongjoong’s ass cheeks further apart to gain more access, while the other helped hold him upright with a firm grip on the dip of his waist. 

The tongue inside him was incessant. Though he couldn’t see Seonghwa’s face completely, he could see the concentration etched in his brow, determined to make Hongjoong feel good. He thrust as deep as he could go, licking his way out and sucking on the rim for good measure. Hongjoong could do little else but fight to keep himself from writhing and crying out with every slick slide of that tongue inside him. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Hongjoong sobbed out when he felt fingers slide inside along with Seonghwa’s tongue, stretching him further. Everything felt so hot, slick and so very pleasurable. Hongjoong could barely hold himself together, teetering on the verge of falling to utter pieces. He wanted it though, wanted so badly to fall apart and have Seonghwa hold him through it. “Seonghwa— I can’t—  _ please _ … I’m gonna come, please don’t stop. Don’t— ah,  _ ah _ .”

Hongjoong kept begging, up until the point that his lips refused to form words anymore and he simply sobbed, arching his back and forcing himself as close to Seonghwa’s mouth as his body would allow in this position.

With fingers still deep inside him, pressing and rubbing right where Hongjoong needed them to be, Seonghwa kissed gently at the sensitive juncture where his hip and thigh met, then ran his broad tongue wetly along Hongjoong’s perineum and that was all he could take. 

With a scream, Hongjoong screwed his eyes shut and came  _ hard _ . Seonghwa coaxed him through it, only pulling his fingers out once Hongjoong started to come down. He could hear himself still whimpering, making desperate little hiccups as he remembered how to breath, with his whole body shaking. 

As gently as possible, Seonghwa lowered him back down onto the mattress. Finally, Hongjoong was able to unclench his fingers, his muscles feeling shaky and sore having been twisted in the sheets for so long. After a good long moment catching his breath, he took stock of himself. Hongjoong was immensely glad he had closed his eyes earlier because, upon inspection, he realized he had come so hard that he made a total mess. It was on his stomach, his chest, dripping slowly along his neck, and splattered across his face and even somehow in his hair. 

“How was that?” Seonghwa queried, sprawling out on the bed next to him, gently stroking his hip. 

“I’m such a wreck…” Hongjoong whined, feeling completely sticky and gross from the sweat and come. “I guess I’ll be showering for a second time today.”

When he turned to Seonghwa, he could see his partner smiling softly at him, full of affection. Belatedly, Hongjoong realized he hadn’t so much as offered to get Seonghwa off as well and he felt guilty about it. Sitting up, he reached his hand for Seonghwa’s pants, slipping his fingers inside deftly only to notice he was only barely hard. Hongjoong was about to frown, but when he withdrew his hand, he noticed it was sticky and decidedly wet.

“Seonghwa,” he started, amazement in his voice. “Did you— did you  _ come _ ?” Hongjoong was shocked, but Seonghwa simply groaned, worrying his lip out of embarrassment while he looked away, refusing to meet Hongjoong’s eyes. He couldn’t fully hide his grin though.

“You kept— it felt so good hearing you. We’ve never done that before and I guess I liked how much you liked it,” Seonghwa admitted bashfully, blushing at his own words. He had not the slightest of clues as to how Seonghwa was shy over this when just minutes ago he had his tongue so far up Hongjoong’s ass. He wasn’t going to question it, but he found Seonghwa  _ adorable  _ for it.

With a groan that dissolved into a chuckle, Hongjoong let himself lay back down, feeling spent and completely satisfied. If he didn’t have come all over him, he probably would have fallen right to sleep.

“Seonghwa, I—“ 

“I’m on it.” Before Hongjoong could finish, Seonghwa was off the bed, leaving the room to presumably head for the bathroom to tidy himself up. He returned with a warm, wet towel and proceeded to clean Hongjoong off. He started with his face, traveling down to his chest, and finally finished between his legs to wipe away any excess lube and saliva. It was much appreciated.

“You really did get it everywhere,” he mused, setting the towel aside and finally removing Hongjoong’s socks and unzipping his skirt to slide him out of it. He dumped everything that needed to be washed in their hamper before returning to the bed and snuggling up next to Hongjoong.

“It was in  _ my hair _ ,” he complained, but Seonghwa only chuckled at him, kissing his cheek in apology and stroking his bangs out of his face gently.

“I did like it, for the record,” he mumbled, fighting hard to keep himself awake. Now that he didn’t feel disgusting, it was difficult to keep his eyes open. 

“Nap with me?” He requested, rolling over onto his side and throwing his leg over Seonghwa’s waist and burying his face in his chest in an attempt to keep him close. 

“The sheets are dirty,” he griped, lips against Hongjoong’s hair.

“Mmmm... Nap, then shower, then laundry. I’ll go to practice with you later tonight.” It was a miracle Hongjoong managed to get a sentence out, he could feel his consciousness quickly slipping away. 

He was awake enough to feel Seonghwa puff out a breath of laughter against his head, while he whispered just before Hongjoong drifted off.

“Okay, Hongjoongie. Anything you want.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just self-indulgence of wanting to write Hongjoong in a skirt... ahaahah. Bless my best babe Laura for beta-ing for me and helping me with edits. Find me on twitter @ulaume if you'd like to scream about seongjoong too-- or Hongjoong in a skirt, or ATEEZ in general.


End file.
